supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirochu Family Revisited/Transcript
Observation Begins [Ji kwong is watching The Pajanimals on TV] Jo: "Hello, Ji kwong. How are you, sweetie?" Ji kwong: "Good." Jo: "How do you like Kansas?" Ji kwong: "It is so much fun living in there." Jo: "How was your life like?" Ji kwong: "When I was a baby, my life was a living torture. Now Anna loves me but my annoying cousins make my life a torture! I am happy now my uncle and mommy are in college. They come back sometimes the same thing that happened with uncle Ji woong. two of the the triplets lacerated the back of my neck. I was in the hospital for a 3 days. I did not meet my newborn brother until he was 1 week old." Jo: "That is the same thing that happened to your uncle, only one thing, when Anna was 6, she also lacerated your uncle's stomach!" Ji kwong: "Yeah, auntie Tariko is in middle school. She can't wait for high school. Ji sung is the most behaved out of the triplets. He doesn't hit but back talks to my uncle and Natasha. But the other two are far worse they even put their father is hospital for punching him in the stomach which wields a laceration my Mommy told me they also ruined Anna's 11th Monster High themed-birthday party by putting very horrible Thomas The Tank Engine on which annoyed the guests the music supposed to be playing was Flyleaf's Cassie and putting fireworks in the cake i was nearly injured, and my mommy taught me English and also the two menance my brother the same thing Anna did with me, but even worse, also i heard him scream while is was 5 days old when i was younger i chose to ignore it, the stabbing was more violent than my uncle's his stabbing was a very gory one blood was everywhere all over his room Anna asked him if he lived in Seoul he said yes and got stabbed he was deadly injured but survived, Tariko sang a song about him." Time for Church James: "All right everybody, get dressed. It's time to get ready for church." Ji sung: "Okay!" sung gets dressed into his church clothes Ji hung and Ji chang: "(Bleep) OFF! WE ARE NOT GOING!" Ji sung: "Oh it is so annoying getting the other two dressed for church." Orla: "You have 10 minutes to get dressed, okay?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "NEVER!" Ji min: "You need to get dressed, otherwise you'll be the only ones in church who aren't dressed." Ji hung and Ji chang: "(Bleep) YOU AUNTIE JI MIN!" Ji min: "THE WAY YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME IS (bleep)ING ME OFF! Ji woong: "Sis, calm down!" Ji min: "I WILL PUT THEM ON THE (bleep)ING NAUGHTY PIT WHEN WE GET HOME!" Ji kwong: "Mummy, I'm ready how do I look?" Ji min: "You look beautiful. dear." min calms down hung hits Ji wang wang cries Ji woong: voice "You do not hit Ji wang because that is not acceptable." Ji hung: "Daddy it is!" Natasha: "Right! Naughty Pit!" puts Ji hung on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not hit Ji wang. Stay there for 3 minutes. Also, your Apollo is in toy Jail!" Ji hung: (screeches) "I WANT AAPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" consficates Ji hung's Apollo plush Natasha: "That screaming will let me take away your Squacky doll as well." Ji hung: (screaming) "I WANT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" confiscates Ji hung's Squacky plush hung screeches at the top of lungs Triplet Trouble Ji hung: "Ready...aim...FIRE!" hung and Ji chang throw balloons filled with carrot juice at Ji Woong, but they miss. Ji woong: "JI HUNG AND JI CHANG! YOU ARE GOING TO PUT ME IN HOSPITAL!" Natasha: "Right Naughty Pit!" Puts Ji hung and Ji chang on the Naughty Pit Natasha: "You do not throw balloons filled with carrot juice stay there for 3 minutes." minutes later Natasha: "Mommy put you on here because you threw carrot juice filled balloons at your father do you want me to be a widow?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "No." Natasha: "He is allergic to carrots. Carrot juice could make him sick or even kill him." Ji hung: (recording a sound via Tariko's Nintenod DSi) "I am a poo-poo head, I can't eat carrots and I love to leave Ji hung and Ji Chang alone. I hate Justin Bieber too!" Naughty Pit Technique cracks open her biology textbook and begins her homework chang comes in and disrupts Anna by screaming Natasha: "Ji chang, do not disrupt anyone. If you shout again, you will be in the Naughty Pit." resumes her biology homework Anna: "WORST 'TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK' ATTEMPT EVER!" Anna: "Ji Chang, will you get out? I need to study for a biology test!" Ji hung and Ji chang's Epic Tantrum Jo: "Later on, Ji hung and Ji chang want to watch Pajanimals, but they were having none of it." Ji hung: "Mummy, can we watch Pajanimals?" Natasha: "No, not at this time. Do something else." Ji hung and Ji chang: "WE WANNA WATCH PAJANIMALS!" [The two dash into Ji kwong's room where she is watching a rerun of PB&J Otter ''on TV]'' Ji hung ang Ji chang: "Can we watch the Pajanimals?" Ji kwong: "I hate to say this, but no. I am watching PB&J Otter." Ji hung: "Well, we hate PB&J Otter!" [The two then go to Tariko's room where she is watching Pokemon: Best Wishes on TV] Ji chang: "We wanna watch Pajanimals!" Tariko: "Your mother said do something else." Ji hung: "(bleep) YOU, AUNTIE TARIKO!" pushes to two out of her room and slams the door Ownard Jo: "It wasn't long until Ji chang held Ji kwong hostage." Ji chang: "I'll shut your mouth with duct tape!" chang puts duct tape all over Ji kwong's mouth kwong attempts to scream for help min peels the duct tape off Ji kwong's mouth Natasha: "Let's go. Naughty Pit." The triplets VS the babysitters Jo: "I convinced Ji min to spend a day at the spa to get her worries off her chest. Ji woong and Thomas were applying for jobs, James and Orla were going out, and Natasha was hired to a family, with parents who were going out for the night, so I arranged seven babysitters. Ji hung and Ji chang were making the babysitters' lives miserable." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts